Song Fics
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: A collection of short Klaine stories based on songs
1. Ours - Taylor Swift

_Ours - Taylor Swift_

Blaine pressed the elevator button while breathing the cold morning air. He checked his phone one more time to see if Kurt had texted him back, but nothing. He was probably still in bed. The awkward silence in elevator always made him so unconfortable, he wished he had gone by the stairs. He had this vacant stare in his face, like everyone else, but them he smiled at himself, thinking how Kurt and him used to laugh at the way people look at nothing in elevators.

Blaine's phone started ringing, it was Kurt, who had probably just woke up, like everyone else in the elevator.

"Hey honey... No, nothing. I just wanted to say 'good morning' to you, because I had to leave before you wake up... I'm fine; I'm in the elevator, right now... Okay, talk to you later. Love you- Oh, and Kurt I made your breakfast, it's in the kitchen. Bye bye, love you."

While Blaine finished the call and put his cellphone back in his pocket, he caught a disapproval look from a elderly woman. She stared with that judgmental look until she left the elevator in the 10th floor.

Blaine's phone rang again, it was a tweet notification from Kurt: "_Don't I have the best boyfriend in the world? Blaine_Anderson just made me a happy breakfast!_", and the photo of smiling bacon and eggs. Blaine laughed and retweeted.

While eating his breakfast, Kurt was seeing his twitter notifications.

_Blaine retweeted: Don't I have the best boyfriend in the wor..._

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: KurtHummel Blaine is cheating on you again! Ha-ha loser! _

"Argh... Goddammit, Eli. Why don't you get a life?" He said to himself while opening Eli's twitter. Almost all his tweets were addressed to Blaine, and even though both of them had blocked the guy, he just didn't stop sending them tweets "I'm gonna make spam in your twitter again... And black you. Asshole"

_Mentioned by Blaine_Anderson : EliJenkins Would you please leave KurtHummel alone?! Dammit! :(_

Kurt laughed at Blaine's angry face and after retweeting it, he sent Blaine:

_ Blaine_Anderson Ignore him, sweetie. That's what I do :)_

_ KurtHummel I try, but I hate when people are mean to you_

_ Blaine_Anderson I know. But don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. _

_ KurtHummel Did I tell how much I love you today?_

_ Blaine_Anderson Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again ;)_

_ KurtHummel I love 3 _

_ BlaineAnderson I love you too_

Eli was probably aggressively tweeting them, but they didn't even bother to look.

Blaine got the papers he needed in the 15th floor and was back in the elevator in no time. His last stop was in the 10th floor, he needed to stamp some of those papers then he was free to go. While waiting in the line, Tina texted him about some show on Broadaway, they had to go on the weekend.

Blaine was so distracted about the text, that he didn't even notice that the same elderly woman who stared at him with disapproval look, was the one suppost to stamp his papers. When he looked at her, she had the same look from the elevator. It seemed she had frozen in that face.

At first he wanted to ask if someone else could help him, but then he realized that his life is not of her business, and after that he was having lunch with Kurt, then they would walk around Central Park holding hands,and Kurt would be endlessly talking about NYADA or a new outfit he was designing, asking Blaine's opinion about everything. And any disapproval look or snide remarks will be ignored, because his heart is Kurt's.

_Mentioned by KurtHummel: Me and Blaine_Anderson in #CentralPar..._

"There it is... Aw, I'm saving this photo" Blaine said openning the tweet on his phone "You look so beautiful"

Kurt smiled at him, and as they kissed, Blaine's phone started buzzing with tweets.

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: Blaine_Anderson and KurtHummel won't last!_

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: Blaine_Anderson and KurtHummel won't last!_

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: Blaine_Anderson and KurtHummel won't last!_

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: Blaine_Anderson and KurtHummel won't last!_

_Mentioned by EliJenkins: Blaine_Anderson and KurtHummel won't last!_

"Oh, I hate Eli" Kurt said after reading the tweets on Blaine's phone.

"I blocked him, but he still appears on my screen. Why?!" Blaine wined, and put his head on Kurt's shoulder "Why does he to this? I mean, isn't love hard enough? Do we really need a crazy stalker saying that we won't last?"

"Well, good things are never easy, but hey, he can't take what's ours." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes "And this love is ours"

"Isn't that a Taylor Swift song?"

"Yes, but it's true."

Blaine laughed and hugged his boyfriend,

_**The End**_


	2. Hurt - Christina Aguilera

Hurt - Christina Aguilera

It was around 3:30 in the morning, but Kurt was wide awake in his bed. The tears came streaming down his face, and he was tightly holding the covers. It felt like yesterday, Blaine had watched him on his first Broadway performance, and said how proud he was. If only he knew back then, what he knows today, he wouldn't have left Blaine all alone that night. He would go back there and hugged the man he loved so very much, taking away all that pain and sorrow between them, forgiving all their mistakes.

Kurt turned in his bed, his eyes were red and he felt so weak and lost. There was nothing he wouldn't do to call Blaine back, like he promised he would years ago. But he knew there was no one there. He wanted was to hide under the covers forever, because that pain, that feeling he was deeply broke inside, would never go away. He was sure about that; because there was nothing he could do to bring Blaine back.

If he could only apologize for blaming his lover's mistake, for everything he just couldn't do. He had hurt himself so badly, but hurting Blaine. If Kurt had explained it to him, would have him told he was wrong? Helped him understand? Was Blaine looking down upon him? Was he still proud of who he was?

Kurt let the covers go, turning in his bed; he was just so tired of crying, and regretting, and missing Blaine. His eyes were hurting and almost closing, the only thing that kept him awake was the fact that never again he was going to look into his be loved's eyes, and see him looking back.

If he only had just one more day to tell Blaine how much he was missing him all this time. The way he used to feel when they were together, and how they planned such a different future than the one they had actually lived. But there's no turning back in time. Blaine was gone forever.

**The End**


	3. Bubbly - Colbie Caillat

**Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**

It was one cold, raining Saturday morning, in Lima, Ohio. Kurt and Blaine were lazing in bed, mostly talking about how good was to be home, and how weird was not hearing the traffic noise coming from outside. Kurt was so exicted about spending a weekend at home, he had that bubbly look on his face.

Blaine wished he was paying attention to what his lover was saying, but he was thinking about how much of a child Kurt made him feel; those tingles that started on the tip of his toes and made him crinkle his nose, and whatever that feeling goes, he always knew that Kurt made him smile.

The sound of the rain outside and the way the room was cold, from the wind coming from the gap between the window and the wall, made them feel like they were living a day in the past, back when they were still in high school. They had so many cold and rainy days, where they could just keep safe and warm under the feelings that they adored.

Blaine was so charming, Kurt thought, even with that sleepy look on his face and messy hair, he was so beautiful. Kurt had a tingle in a silly place, and while crinkling his nose, he hid hi face on the pillow.

"What?" Blaine asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing... Just, you. And when you make me feel this way, I just..." Kurt said and hid his face in the pillow again and Blaine laughed.

^.^

Kurt was almost falling asleep in Blaine's arms, comfortable enough to feel his warmth. And the feeling they shared, that starts in their souls and made them lose all control. Before falling asleep Kurt, kissed Blaine's nose, making that feeling shows.

And wherever they were, Ohio or New York, or wherever more life would take them, Kurt always could count on Blaine to hold him tightly like that, and Blaine always knew that Kurt made him smile, even if just for awhile...


	4. Don't You Remember - Adele

**Don't You Remember - Adele**

_[To my darling, my darling, my life, and my "Blaine": amandalonso_ ]_

Kurt's phone rang with a new message. He checked the screen to find Blaine's name. They had met in the beginning of the week, when Kurt, Rachel, Santana and some other friends helped Blaine to move to his new apartment in the city. After piling the boxes, they all went to get some coffees, but Kurt decied to go home. He didn't said good bye to no one, just sent a message to Rachel saying he was going home.

He felt lonley and sad, because that was not how he and Blaine had planned. Just some moons ago, they were imagining all their lifes together; acting in musicals on Broadway, getting home too tired to make out, but cuddle before falling asleep. Everything seemed so right. But what was actually happening was just plain wrong.

_"When will I see you again?" _- Blaine Anderson

_"I don't know" - _Kurt Hummel

Kurt put his phone down, and walked out of his room. He didn't really had nowhere else to go, he just didn't want to be there waiting for the phone to ring. But when he heard it ringing from the kitchen, Kurt ran back and grabbed his phone.

_"I know I've acted without thinking, and that I've been a little bitter lately. But don't you remember the reason you loved me before?" - _Blaine Anderson

Kurt didn't replied. After putting his phone down, he walked out of his room again to sat in living room. He looked around the empty apartment; it was so quiet. And the curtains were horrible, he hates those curtains. And all he wanted was not to think about what Blaine had asked.

Kurt went back to his room and grabbed his phone. There were no new messages. So he re-read Blaine's last message, all he could thought was all the reasons why he loved Blaine.

The way he smiled, the way he always knows the right thing to say, the way Blaine looked at him. His voice, all his favorite bands and songs, the duets he choose for them to sing. The way he was always there for Kurt, wanting him to be happy. The fact that Blaine was there, made him happy. Kurt just loved everything about Blaine. Even the things he used to say were annoying, he loved all of them.

Kurt lay on the his bed, going through all his conversations with Blaine. Sometimes he found sad things, like recent messages.

_"When was the last time you thought of me?" _- Blaine Anderson

_"Everyday." _- Kurt Hummel (saved to drafts)

_"Have you completely erased me from your memories?" _- Blaine Anderson

_"I couldn't. Even if I tried. I could never forget you. I don't want to forget you."_ - Kurt Hummel (saved to drafts)

_"I hope someday you'll forgive me... Or miss me enough to look for me..." - _Blaine Anderson

_"I miss you enough already. Gosh, I just miss you so damn much, Blaine!" - _Kurt Hummel (saved to drafts)

He went through all those old conversations; problems they solved together, attempts to sexting that became long and endless conversations about shoes, people from school, and the future. He only stopped when he found Blaine's first text to him:

_"Courage"_

The door bell rang, Kurt put his phone down and sighed. That was the third time in a week Rachel had forgotten her keys.

"Gosh, Rachel. I'm not a doorman, you need... Not to lose your ke-" The boy stopped when he opened the door to an empty hall "Rachel?"

Kurt put his head out the apartment, and the automatic lights went on, he checked both sides, and without noticing, he stepped in some noise present paper.

"Oh" He said picking up a huge bouquet of yellow roses and a piece of paper with Blaine's hand-writting 'When will I see you again?'


	5. Sunday Morning - Maroon 5

**Sunday Morning - Maroon 5**

The rain was falling down in the streets of New York City. If they weren't in anywhere else in the world, the streets would be empty in a rainy Sunday, but that was New York, the city that never stops. It wasn't typical from Rachel Berry to be lazing in bed; she liked to get up and get things done. But his morning she had company, and her company didn't want to get up. Actually, Brody was pretty much fine where he was right now.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up Kurt!" Rachel whispered to Brody, while giggling.

In the next room, Kurt was wide awake and starting to feel nauseous. He loved Rachel, but she and Brody weren't as silent as they thought they were. So he had spent most part of the night awake, re-reading some old texts and listening to music. But now, that his battery had died, he didn't really had anything to do, but to listen Rache shushing her boyfriend, when she was the one making all the noise.

The rain was also falling on Blaine's window, back in Lima, Ohio. He was still in bed, holding his phone, having a dilemma; should he text Kurt or not? He wanted to. But, what it Kurt was still asleep? Was he going to be angry or glad to be woken up by Blaine's message? What if he was with someone else? He did said he was seeing someone in New York, but how serious was that? Were they sleeping together?

All this questions running throught his mind, made Blaine sad. Kurt belonged to him, and no one else. And he could be with someone else right now. Blaine sighed and put his phone on the nightstand. He was terribly missing Kurt in that morning. Sometimes, in weekends like those they used to text each other for hours before actually getting up. Talking about their future and lifes, how things were going to be when Kurt moved to New York, and how much they loved each other.

Things got so crazy after they broke up. Kurt wanted to feel about Adam the way he felt about Blaine, but deep inside he knew that wasn't possible. Blaine was the love of his life. Living life had got hard to do. But Blaine would gladly go to New York right now, by train or plaine, or even walking, if that road lead him back to his lover. He smiled at himself, thinking that someday it would.

Rachel moaned a little too loudly, and in that moment Kurt wanted to make a whole lot of noise; clearing his throat, step heavly on the floor, bang his room's door, while leaving the room, turn up the radio, and start singing Lady Gaga. But he remembered how things were with Blaine. And they were probably ten times worse than Rachel and Brody.

His fingers tracing Blaine's every outline. The smiles and the giggling, and moaning out loud. They would be in trouble if Burt was in the garage. Swaying back and forth, with heavy breathing and sweating. Every single time was like the first time, beautiful, loving and really, really hot.

After a tiring battle of to send or not to send, Blaine lost. And saw himself grabbing his phone and typing a message to Kurt.

"Hey there :)"

Kurt's phone started ringing on the floor, he ran to it to get it before the noise couple notice it. Anyone could have said it was Blaine, because of the way Kurt smiled at the screen.

When his phone started ringing, Blaine almost had a heart attack. Kurt didn't took a minute to answer.

"Hi!"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I didn't sleep the whole night :/"

"Really? Why?"

They both had those silly smile on their faces, Blaine sitting on the bed under his covers, and Kurt on the floor, tangled in his conforter.

"Rachel and Brody hahaha"

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm not"

Kurt laughed, imagining Blaine face. It was actually quite funny, that whole situation with Rachel and Brody.

"That's so bad lol"

"I know right? haha"

"It's raining a lot outside, you have no idea."

Both of the boys had a moment remembering how it was to text during the mornings.

"It's raining here too..." Kurt typied, but them ereasred everything "I miss you"

"I miss you too"

Kurt looked at nothing for awhile, just remembering Blaine for a moment. Everything he could possibly remember about his ex-boyfriend was going throught his head. He didn't know if he should cry or smile.

"Kurt?"

"Yes"

"Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you..."

"Stop that!"

Kurt started laughing. He used to love that song, but Blaine had this obssession with it, and he didn't stop singing it all the time, until Kurt started hating it.

"Singing someday it will bring me back to you! Find a way to bring myself back home to you. You may not know that you're all I need. In darkness, you're all I see. Come and rest your bones with me?"

"Sure... If you promise that you'll never ever sing that song around me again hahaha"

"haha It's a promise"

Kurt had this scene in his head, where yeares from now, Blaine and him are married and they had this adorable daughter, and Blaine starts singing this song. So he gives Blaine a dirty look and say:

"You promised..."

And Blaine smiles and stops siging it.

**The End**


	6. Les Miserablés

**In My Life/ A Heart Full Of Love/ On My Own - Les Miserablés **

Baine walked in the coffee shop, and after making his order, sat on one of the tables close to the window. He had a silly smile on his face, and kept looking outside; it was rainy and dark, and all he could think of was the man he saw; _Can people really fall in love so fast? Could I really be in love with a man I saw in the audience, for just a few seconds? Does he know that I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Did he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?_

"What's the matter with you, Blaine? Have I been too much on my own?" Blaine murmured to himself "So many things unclear, so many things unknown."

In his life, there were always so many questions and answers that, sometimes just seemed wrong. And sometimes he caught, in the silence of the night, the sigh of a faraway song, about a world, out of reach, that he wanted to see. It was just a whisper away...

Blaine felt like his life had begun at last, now that he wasn't alone anymore; the love in his life was so near. He just had to wait for it to find him now, find him here.

In Kurt's life, the man he saw on that play, had burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. Everything seemed to stop, and something scarcely had begun. And it was thanks to Adam, who took him to Broadway on Saturday, Kurt was the one with the gods, and heaven seemed near.

After the show, Kurt left the theater asking Adam to find who that actor was. And Adam couldn't understand what Kurt had seen on that random man, instead of himself. Every word about that guy was like a dagger in his heart. He had never met anyone like Kurt; so sweet and lovely, and kind, and beautiful. He couldn't help falling in love with that wonderful man. If Kurt asked, Adam would be his. In a blink of an eye, Adam would always be there.

But right now, Adam was driving them to this Starbucks on 2nd Avenue, where apparently the actor used to go a lot. For all the photos Adam found of him there.

As soon as Adam parked his car in front of the Starbucks, they saw the man drinking a cup of coffee and eating a muffin. Kurt opened the car's door and walked towards the coffee shop. In his head, he was planning to order something and then talk to the man, he has been thinking for the last 24 hours.

But as soon as he walked through the door, and that beautiful man saw Kurt, he got up and walked towards him.

Blaine didn't know what to say or do, he just saw the guy of his dreams walk in the same coffee shop he was. He didn't have a plan. Besides marrying that man.

"Oh my God, you... I love yo-your performance on Saturday. You were amazing…" Kurt said breathlessly, his heart was beating so fast "I-I... I'm sorry. I'm doing everything wrong. Oh wow, I don't even know your name."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Blaine answered.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"And I'm Blaine."

"Blaine... I don't know what to say." Kurt said with the silliest smile on his face.

"Then, don't say anything…" He said, just looking into the other man's eyes; they were and gree, and beautiful. "I mean, I'd love to hear your voice. Hey,do you want to have a cup of coffee with me?"

Kurt's head was spinning and he didn't know what to do. He was lost. While Blaine, who seemed to be so calmed and happy, felt like he was finally found. They felt like that night was bright as day.

"Wow, am I dreaming?" Kurt asked to himself, a little to loud, because Blaine heard, and answered;

"I'm awake."

Meanwhile, Adam was watching everything from the car, trying to make himself understand that Kurt was never his to lose. A single look and Adam knew; they were in love. And Adam always knew that Kurt and him, could never be. Those sweet loving words, Kurt was saying to a total stranger, were words he'll never say. Not to Adam.

Blaine slowly approached Kurt, and pulled his face for a kiss. And it was probably the greatest kiss they ever had. They could even hear the fireworks, and the bells, and the choir of angels singing; everything. It was beautiful and perfect. And they both knew they didn't want to kiss any other lips for the rest of their lifes.

Adam looked away, to the dark rainy street, knowing that Kurt would never feel that way for him. That it was all in his head; having Kurt beside him, and walking with him until morning. In the darkness, the pavement shinned like silver, the lights were misty in the river. In the darkness the trees were full of starlight, and all Adam could see was Kurt and him, forever and forever.

But he knew it was only in his head, that he was talking to himself, and not with his loved one. And all thought he knew Kurt was blind, still Adam wanted to give a chance for them.

He loved Kurt, but when the night was over, he was gone. The river was just a river. Without him, the world around him chanced; the trees were bare and everywhere, the streets are full of strangers.

Adam loved him, but every day he was learning that, all his life he had been pretending. Without him, Kurt's world would go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that Adam had never known.

Adam loved him, He just loved him, but only on his own.


End file.
